At present, turbofans have come into use in most graphics cards with high power to cool the Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) of the graphics cards. The cooling performance of the turbofan mainly depends on the quantity of the airflow passing through the vanes of the turbofan. The more the airflow passes through the vanes of the turbofan, the better the cooling effect is. The rotating speed of the turbofan is usually enhanced to enable as much airflow as possible to pass through the vanes, but it certainly leads to a boring noise.
With the increase of the processing capacity and the operating rate of the GPU, the heat generated by the GPU becomes greater. Consequently, the designer has to balance between the noise and the high performance of the GPU. Because of the demand on the GPU with high performance by the user, the designer has to compromise with the high performance and choose a relatively higher rotating speed of the turbofan to ensure the temperature of the GPU within a tolerable scope.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a turbofan and a graphics card with the turbofan to solve the above problem in the prior art.